A Crack in the Plan
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: Being a master of disguise herself, Akane Kudo always saw through the plans of Captain Aizen until he forced her to flee from the Soul Society. Several years later she is brought to Hueco Mundo so that Aizen can make her fit into his plan. Will she end up as a pawn in the game or will she be the crack leading to his plan to shatter?
1. Chapter 1: Akane Kudo

**Hey there! I just finished watching the whole Arrancar arc up to Aizen's defeat when this idea popped into my head. I just had to write it down. Because of I'm new in the Bleach fan-section there might be some mistakes. If you find any, please tell me so that I can correct them. Also English isn't my first language but I try my best.**

**This story will contain violence, bad language and dark moments but also hints of humor. However, there won't be any pairings.**

**I always try to keep everyone in character. But even though ****I know that Gin has some kind of dialect I won't use it.**

**The story starts between Aizen's betrayal and the Arrancar arc and will not follow the actual plot line. Nel is already playing eternal tag in Hueco Mundo and the ranking of the Espada is as it was during the Arrancar arc.**

**The name of my OC, Akane, means dark red (according to google translator).**

**The italic written passages will be flashbacks.**

**I only own the things that don't appear in the manga/anime, the credit of the rest goes to Kubo.**

**I hope I said everything I wanted to say… Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Akane Kudo**

He was sitting on his "throne", his elbow placed on the arm-rest, his fingers touching his cheek.

Sosuke Aizen was thinking, thinking about his ultimate plan and everything that had already taking its course: His hollowfication experiments, the deceiving of the soul society, the theft of the Hogyoku, taking over Hueco Mundo and the creating of the Arrancar and Espada.

But still, even though everything had turned out exactly how he wanted it to be, there was still a slight crack in his castle of planning, one happening he couldn't quiet sort in yet. The danger going from this crack wasn't that great, it possibly wouldn't have any effect at all but Aizen was a careful man that let nothing in the hands of fate. He wasn't the type of person who would just ignore it and let it be. There still existed the chance, a slim tiny slight chance, yes, but it existed, the chance of a miscalculating.

"What's the matter Captain Aizen? Is something troubling you?" Gin asked. He was standing at his right side, with his usual wide smile on his face while Kaname stood at his other side, silent. Aizen smiled slightly.

"It's nothing worth mentioning."

_"I heard that we will get a new member who will straightly get the seat of an officer" Gin Ichimaru said curiously as he stepped into Aizen's office room._

_"Yes, apparently she's a prodigy just like you, Gin." Gin's grin widened if it was even possible._

_"Please Captain Aizen, I'm no prodigy at all compared to your skills." Sosuke Aizen only smiled, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk._

_"When will we meet our new fellow?"_

_"She must arrive soon" Aizen answered his lieutenant and as if she had heard it, there was a light knock on the door._

_Aizen looked up, as well as Gin, when the voice of a young woman was heard. "Captain Aizen, I was told to meet you. My name's Akane Kudo."_

_"Please come in." The door slid open and a red haired young lady with average height, intelligent amber eyes, and reckless on her cheeks entered. _

_"Welcome in squad five, Akane Kudo. I'm Captain Sosuke Aizen and this is Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru."_

"Kaname, would you please call in Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Yammy?" Aizen asked with his usual gentle voice though there was a clear order hidden in it. Kaname Tosen nodded.

"Of course Captain Aizen" he said and left while Gin watched Aizen curiously though he didn't say anything.

It was only a small crack in his plan, something one couldn't even see with bare eyes. It could turn out that the crack would remind in its place, unmoving, but it could also happen that it would spread out; creating gaps and making everything collapse.

Akane Kudo… As much as Aizen hated to admit it, she was the only one who saw through his disguise right from the beginning and whom moves he couldn't fully predict. He wouldn't take the risk that she might endanger his plan. It was time to do his next move in order to making the crack disappear or turn it into a piece of his planning castle.

It didn't take long and the giant door to the throne room opened. Kaname entered, followed by the four Espada he wanted to send out. The blind fellow appeared once again at his left side and Aizen looked down at the group.

"I've got a mission for you" he began, his voice smooth but with a hint of coldness and authority. "You should go to the world of the living and capture one person. Bring her here under all circumstances but don't kill her. She has long red hair, amber eyes, the appearance of a young woman and she's living alone in the outskirts of Karakura Town." Gin's smile loosened for a moment as he tried to remember why this description seemed so familiar to him.

"Her name is Akane Kudo" Aizen finished after telling the group the coordinates. "You can go now." They all bowed and left the room to head to the world of the living.

Gin's grin had reappeared. "Akane…" he said remembering the girl. "How do you know her position, I thought she disappeared from the radar after the little… incident." He chuckled.

"I already knew it for a while and now seems to be a good time to go after her."

"But why her?" Gin continued asking. Sure, that girl had been intelligent, a skilled fighter and she had looked through their façade right from the beginning but Aizen had taken care so that she wouldn't be a danger to them anymore.

Aizen shrugged slightly and rested again his chin against his fingers, the smile never leaving his face. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that Las Noches would become boring, Gin? Well, why don't you see her as an amusing to pass the time?" Gin didn't reply to it. He knew that Aizen wouldn't tell him his true intentions, at least not yet.

* * *

The sun was shining down. The birds were singing. The grass was rustling in the slight breeze. The sky was painted in blue; there wasn't even the trace of a cloud in sight. I was lying on a deck chair in front of my little house in the middle of nothingness, relaxing, sun bathing and reading in the newest book I've bought.

Yeah, I was kind of a lazy person who often only had her books in her mind.

_The sky had been as blue as today except for that there hadn't been any bird singing or grass rustling. _

_I could hear other soul reapers chatting in the streets under me as I was lying on a roof with my book in my hands, completely drawn into the story._

_Suddenly a shadow fell on my form and I slightly turned my head. When I caught a glimpse of the white robe of a captain I jumped up and faced the person straightly with my book hidden behind my back. Luckily it wasn't Aizen but he was definitely a captain. The man wore a rose robe over his captain's attire. He had brown hair, a straw hat on his head and looked at me with a smile on his lips._

_"Well that's unusual to find someone up here. Don't you have some work to do?" he asked friendly._

_"I already have finished my work Captain, so I decided to take a break and come up here. I hope I didn't do anything wrong" I replied, putting on the façade of innocence._

_"Oh, no, it was only a curious question, nothing else. I'm sure that such an innocent and beautiful woman like yourself will never do something wrong." He smiled brightly. I frowned at him, irritated. Did that guy just try to flirt with me? _

_The man then looked me over more closely before he asked with a slightly more serious tone: "I've never seen you before, in what squad are you?"_

_"I'm Akane Kudo, third seat of squad five" I introduced myself with a lazy small bow. The brown haired captain chuckled._

_"Oh yeah, I heard of you. Well then, my name's Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the eighth squad. So, does Captain Aizen know that you're up here?"_

_"No" I simply answered. The reason why I came here was because I wanted to avoid him long enough for me to finish my book. I already completed my paper work but who knew when new stuff would appear that had to be finished._

_Without another word Kyoraku lay down next to me. "I guess we will have time then until either Captain Aizen or my sweet lieutenant Nanao will appear." He chuckled, closed his eyes and pulled his straw hat deeper into his face._

_In the end it was Nanao who appeared with an angry expression. She hit her captain over the head with her folder and then dragged him with her without even glancing at me. _

I looked up from my book and into the surroundings. There was a large field of knee-high grass surrounding my little plain house. It was peace on earth. Who would have known I would find it in the world of the living after all? Although I knew that of course this peace wouldn't last for long. There was still a prison cell waiting for me in the Soul Society and furthermore there was the guy who had forced me to flee from the Soul Society and to hide in the world of the living. I knew that someday one of these two parties would come after me but until then I would enjoy the peaceful atmosphere, reading my books and bathing in the sun.

I just wanted to lay back down when my cell phone started to beep. However, it wasn't my usual cell phone but my second one, a special and old-looking thing. As a listed criminal I was of course not allowed to carry one of the Hollow-detector-phones but luckily I had some contacts in Karakura Town (*cough* Urahara *cough*) who had helped me out after I had arrived here.

Frowning I picked up the phone and stared at the four red dots which had appeared on the screen, not too far away from my position. Even though I was already suppressing my spiritual energy, the Hallows still seem to notice it and so it wasn't unusual that one would appear near me. But I couldn't sit back and wait until one of the Soul Reapers would arrive because I couldn't allow any of them getting near me. They could recognize me, inform the authorities or start a fight with me and that was a scenario I wanted to avoid. So whenever there was a Hallow arriving close-by I took care of it myself, hoping that the arriving Soul Reaper would notice its sudden disappearance and turn right back.

A sudden explosion shook me out of my thoughts. It was coming from the hill behind my house, where the Hollows must be. Sighing I lifted myself out of the deck chair, put the phone and my soft-cover book into the back pockets of my jeans, grabbed my Zanpakuto Doubutsukage (according to google translator it should mean "Animal shadow") and headed to the hill.

When I arrived at the top the first thing I saw was a crater in the earth on the back side of the hill. This must have caused the explosion but where were these damn Hallows? It wasn't like these things were too small to miss.

Suddenly I felt something appear behind me. Without turning around I jumped away. Just in time, because something crashed down onto the spot where I had been standing only moments ago. I whirled around; drawing my Zanpakuto, but what I saw wasn't exactly what I've expected to see. Standing behind me was a mass of a man. He was big, muscular, had a white skeleton-part under his chin, and there was a big hole in his chest.

"You're quite agile, little fly" he said grinning down at me while I could only stare at his bizarre appearance. "Hey Ulquiorra, is this her?"

"Red long hair, amber eyes, the appearance of a young woman… Yes, that's her." I whirled around when I heard the calm emotionless voice. There were two people standing, the right one was the one who had spoken: Male, black hair, green eyes, lines that went down from both of his eyes, a white skeleton part on the side of his head, a hole in his throat and a blank face. The left man was brown haired, with a bored expression, having also such a skeleton thing, this time around his neck and it looked like a row of teeth.

"Good, at least we don't have to waste time searching her" the left man said.

Who and what in the Hell were these guys?! I was supposed to meet Hallows on the top of this hill but they looked too much human-alike to be Hallows! But with these holes and skeleton parts they could neither be humans nor soul reapers. But why did the Hollow-detector beep then? Unless of course that damn thing was defect, after all I was already using it for quite some time and Kisuke had mentioned something about it being a prototype.

Whoever these guys were though, they were apparently after me.

I had to jump away as the giant fist of the big guy interrupted my thoughts. He was slow but had an incredible strength, leaving each time small craters when he was striking down. Blade met fist when I was suddenly attacked from the right. The newcomer had blue hair, a hole in his lower abdomen, the skeleton part on his cheek and a big grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I growled out when we pushed away from each other, landing on the earth. I was cycled in by the rest of these guys, the big one behind me, Ulquiorra on my right and the bored guy on my left. They were powerful, I could tell that much.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I hope you're strong enough and worth fighting against" the blue haired man said with a grin, his eyes were sparkling with blood lust and the anticipation of beating me into the ground. Yeah right, like I would let that happen.

"Don't kill her, Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said emotionless. "Remember, Lord Aizen wants her alive."

I froze on the spot by hearing that name. My blood ran cold and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned by head to look at the green eyes guy.

"What did you just say?" It was only a whisper but I could tell that he heard me. However, he didn't reply. He didn't need to anyway. I knew that I had heard right. These guys were working for Sosuke Aizen. And suddenly everything made sense: the Hollow-like holes, my Hollow detector that wasn't in the slightest defect, and these skeleton parts that in fact weren't skeletons but the cracked masks of Hollows. They must be the newest results of Aizen's experiments and research.

_"So, what did Aizen do this time?" I asked, sitting in a backroom of Uruhara's shop, drinking tea._

_"He stole the Hogyoku" Kisuke answered, taking a sip of his own tea. It was one of the rare times I've ever seen him this serious._

_"Hogyoku? What's that?" I asked frowning. And then Kisuke told me about his inventions and its ability to making the line between a soul reaper and a hollow disappear, creating something that might be stronger than either of them._

_"It's kind of frustrating knowing that your own brilliant invention is being used for such evilness" he finished with a sigh._

Still processing these things I dodged another one of Grimmjow's attacks. "Wait, time out!" I called out, making him actually stop.

I turned so that I had all four of them in my vision. My whole body was tensed and I was constantly on the edge, shifting my gaze from one of them to the next.

"What exactly is your current mission?" I asked, addressing more Ulquiorra than the others. He was it who answered me after a short pause.

"Lord Aizen told us to capture you and to bring you to Hueco Mundo under all costs. However, you shouldn't die." The thoughts ran through my brain, so quick that they were about to give me a headache. However, in the end there was only one way out of it.

Sighing deeply I put Doubutsukage back into its sheath. "Okay, if that's the case I will go with you." I didn't have another chance anyway. I knew that he would come after me someday and if Sosuke Aizen really wanted me these guys must be so strong that there was no question about them being able to beat and capture me. A fight would be completely useless it would only end in me being dragged to Aizen, beaten up into a bloody pulp. And that was something I wanted to avoid under all costs. If I had to confront him I wanted to do so as prideful and confident as possible.

Ulquiorra simply turned and lifted a hand in the air. A moment later it parted and a black nothingness appeared, a Garganta. Ulquiorra and the bored hollow-man entered, with me following them. The big guy and Grimmjow were the last. I felt the eyes of the ones behind me on my back, studying me but I ignored the slightly uncomfortable feeling and instead my mind wandered back into the past while we were walking over a straight silver-white path.

_I was standing by the door in the office of my new captain, Sosuke Aizen. My eyes were taking in each detail about his and the lieutenant's appearances like every time I was meeting someone new._

_"Akane Kudo, as requested you will become directly my third seated officer. I hope we will get along well."_

_"Hm" was my only response. Even though that wide unchanging smile of Gin Ichimaru should have given me the creeps it was the slight smile on Aizen's lips and the brown amused eyes behind the glasses that made me feel uneasy instead. There was something about him which had made my alarm bells ring. I already had felt back then that something was wrong with this man. I had known that he wasn't quite the kind warm-hearted guy everyone believed he would be. Instead I had seen the coldness in his eyes, the cruelty in that slight smile, the evil aura surrounding him. _

_And Aizen always had known that I knew it._

* * *

**What do you think about the first chapter? Do you like it? Please tell me! I'm open to any criticism as long as it's not mean.**


	2. Chapter 2: The devil on the throne

**I'm happy to see that some people are actual reading it. Yay! Here comes the second chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The devil on the throne**

I disrupted my thoughts when I noticed that we weren't in the black nothingness anymore but we were actually walking through a white hallway which had a high ceiling. I followed the two guys in front of me until they stopped before two large doors. They pushed them open.

I took a deep breath, knowing that Sosuke Aizen would await me inside this room, probably with Gin and Kaname at his side. I quickly got rid of any trace that would reveal my true emotions and instead put a cold confident smile on my lips. Well, at least I could mess around with them for a bit...

The ceiling of the giant room was even higher as it had been in the hallway. The room itself was plain and bare except for a raised platform at the other end of the room. There, sitting on a stone throne, was Aizen, staring down at us with a small cold smile. He didn't look at me but at the one guy called Ulquiorra.

"You're back soon" he stated with that smooth voice of his that was all too familiar to me but now he didn't even try to hide the cruel, cold, authorial tone in it.

The black haired man nodded. "Yes Lord Aizen, the woman came with us willingly."

"Oh really? What a surprise to hear that." I let my eyes wander to the person who was standing on the left side of the throne: Gin Ichimaru. He was still having that wide spread smile plastered on his face, looking at me with his eyes closed. I grinned back at him.

"Well, after all the time that passed by I couldn't refuse such an invention coming from _Lord Aizen_." I said the last two words mockingly. And then I finally felt his gaze on me. I looked away from Gin and met the brown eyes of my former captain.

We stared at each other silently, with faked smiles on our lips.

"Akane Kudo…" he finally spoke up, still staring at me like a cat would stare at a trapped mouse. "Welcome to Las Noches."

I tilted my head to the side. "To be honest I'm slightly disappointed, Aizen." He raised an eyebrow in question, amusement written clearly on his face. "You know, I thought you would sit on a golden throne, decorated with jewels and diamonds, wearing some kind of a crown but instead that room is so… plain; though you do have a throne." I was feeling the eyes of the hollow-shinigamis as well as those of the three former captains on me while I did what I could best: Pissing of authorities.

_"So here you are. Don't you have some work to do?" I didn't even look up from my book when Gin's shadow fell down on me._

_"It can wait until later" I said flipping a page, causing him to chuckle. He sat down next to me onto the stone, too close for my liking. I just needed to move my arm a little bit to the side to touch him and the breeze was blowing my hair against his neck. _

_We were sitting in front of one of the small caves in which I often spent my time training, secretly of course because I didn't want to reveal to Aizen what I truly was capable of. _

_From the corners of my eyes I glanced at Gin's violet-silver hair, his wide smile, his closed eyes and the folder he had in his hands with my name written on top of it._

_"What do you want Gin?" I finally asked as he didn't say anything but just enjoyed the sun shining down on his face. _

_He tilted his head to the side. "My my, such a lack of respect you have. I'm still your lieutenant, you know? However, I just got curious…" He waved with the folder. "Here are all of your scores listed, they're quite impressive. But you still took several years to finish the soul reaper academy. I wonder why?" I didn't reply but kept pretending to read but just only that bastard's presence was irritating me enough so that I couldn't quite concentrate._

_"Ah come on, if you tell me I won't tell Captain Aizen where you're hiding when you're supposed to do his paper work." I sighed, closed my book and looked directly at him._

_"I've got an authority problem. I only respect those who I find are worthy my respect. My teachers didn't want to let me pass fearing what such a disrespectful person like me could do with her superiors. However, in the end they had no other choice than letting me graduate" I explained shrugging. Gin chuckled._

_"I see…" He kept quiet for a while but it wasn't a peaceful silence. "You shouldn't hide all too long here though, you know? Even though Captain Aizen is a very patient man he also has his limits."_

_"Yeah yeah, now get lost Gin. I've got better things to do than being in your presence" I said waving my hand as a signal for him to go away. But before he stood up he leaned in closer to me, much too close, making me freeze and my body to go tense. I felt his warm breath on my skin and his lips brushing over my ear..._

_"Until now your authority problem was amusing to watch, but don't overdo it or we'll be forced to take some serious measures. Bye-bye!" _

_As soon as he had disappeared I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Shuddering I hugged my body as a sudden coldness took over me._

I flash-stepped right next to Aizen's throne and let me fall down onto the arm-rest, giving Aizen just enough time to put his hand away. Looking down onto the hollow-shinigamis I grinned.

"But I have to say Aizen; the view from up here is not too bad. I understand why you left the Soul Society, even as a captain you will never get your own throne and be able to look down on your subordinates like that." I ignored the fact that the hollow-shinigamis were all tensed-up, staring at me surprised, suspicious, angry, or with a frown, I ignored it that even Gin had taken a step forward, and that Kaname Tosen had gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto, unsheathing it a little bit. Aizen though was the calmness in person.

"Please everyone, relax. Akane is not a threat, right?" he said, smiling at me while giving me a warning glance not to pull such a stunt a second time. He should have known me better by now.

"I don't know, that depends on what you intend to do with me. Why did you let me bring here?" I asked, still with that faked policy though our conversation had gotten into a more serious direction.

"Oh, for several reasons... But as intelligent as you are, I'm sure you'll figure them out soon." Meaning he wouldn't tell me one bit. "However, I would like to see your abilities. I'm sure you progressed well during the last few years."

I grinned. "You want to see my abilities? Okay…" I drew my Zanpakuto quicker than anyone could react, slashing it into Aizen's body, right into his heart. His brown eyes widened as he stared down at the blade in shock, blood spilled out from the wound and colored his white kimono red. The hollow-shinigamis went immediately into battle stance while gripping their swords, ready to attack me-

"Now why did you do that? You knew you couldn't affect me with that blunt attack." The dead Aizen disappeared the moment the real one appeared next to Kaname. I grinned, placing my sword back into its sheath.

"I know I know… But you can't imagine how satisfying it is to pierce through your heart, even if it was only an illusion. Also" I continued, sliding onto the seat of the throne where seconds ago Aizen had been sitting, "I now have got my own throne." Of course I knew that I couldn't kill him that easily. From Kisuke I learned the true abilities of Aizen's sword and I had seen it often enough unsheathed so that he could draw me into his hypnotization at any time.

"Grimmjow" Aizen said, addressing the blue haired hollow-shinigami who had attacked me in the world of the living. "I want you to battle Akane, but don't kill her." A grin spread over the man's face when he took a step forward, his eyes sparkling with the anticipation of an upcoming fight.

"Of course, Lord Aizen" he said and then disappeared. I had to jump out of the throne when his fist came crashing down and destroyed the throne.

I landed next to Gin and pulled out my newest book, placing it in Ichimaru's hands. "Take care of it" I instructed him and then had to flash-step away or Grimmjow would have gotten me.

I knew what this was all about. Through Grimmjow, Aizen wanted to push me into a corner where I would have no other choice than revealing my true capabilities, like my bankai. He knew that I could do it but I never showed it to him even once, instead I always had trained secretly in one of the caves. Aizen had no idea how much I actually had progressed since we last met. Of course he had the records from my days in the soul reaper academy but since then I had gotten a lot better.

One thing was for sure though: I wouldn't let Aizen see what I could do.

"Come on soul reaper, stop running away and draw your fucking sword!" Grimmjow growled when all I did was dodging his attacks. Or at least I tried to do so. He was fast, using something similar to flash-step. Gripping my arm to stop me from getting away he punched me hard in the stomach and then kicked me into a wall. The pain shot through my body and for a second it took away my breath. Black dots appeared in my vision and I had to blink several times to make them go away.

He took the time I needed to get back on my shaking feet to walking slowly in front of me, clearly enjoying it to beat me up.

"Are you really that arrogant and stupid to think you would have a chance against me without your sword? I could have killed you by now a couple of times already, soul reaper!" He let his fists fly, punching me again and again in the face and the stomach before he kicked me in the side, making me crash into the opposite wall.

I still didn't draw my Zanpakuto.

I knew I hadn't wanted to face Aizen when I was all beaten up but this was more important. I couldn't let him know my abilities. I couldn't let him know my maybe final trump card.

"Tsk, you damn soul reaper. Think you're too high and mighty to fight me, but you know what? I'm stronger than you are, I'll beat you senseless!" Grimmjow laughed crazily, he grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the wall. Blood was running out of my mouth, several bones and a few of my ribs were broken or cracked. He was holding me by my throat with an insane look in his eyes, striking out his right hand.

Do it, I thought, closing my eyes.

I gasped when he ripped through my flesh, my eyes snapped open just to see his hand and his lower arm deep inside my belly. If he wouldn't have hold me upright I would have collapsed by now.

With a disappointed look in his eyes he pulled out his hand. My warm, red blood was dropping down from his skin onto the ground, emerging with the crimson liquid flowing out of my wound and forming puddles. My breathing went irregular, everything turned blurry.

"My my, what an interesting turn of events" I heard Gin say somewhere in the distance. Was he even in the same room? He sounded to be so far away…

"Indeed… Thereby it was so useless." Aizen's voice was as cold as ever but what startled me was that he didn't even sound one bit thrown off, or angry, or disappointed. Instead he sounded like he knew something I didn't, like he had expected my refusal.

"You're truly stubborn Akane, refusing to show me your abilities and your progress. However, to let yourself be beaten by Grimmjow was completely unnecessary because I don't think you did such a big progress since I last saw you training your bankai." My eyes widened in shock, my blood ran cold.

How… He couldn't… I never showed him…

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't take precautions in order to deal with you? Yes, you tried to hide your true strength from me but I never let you out of my sight, I never let you go without Gin or Kaname following you and I never let you train without me watching through a camera. I'm certain that by now you know about the true abilities of my Zanpakuto, the ability of hypnosis. Do you believe that I never used it on you?"

Limply I hung there in Grimmjow's grip, balling my hands into fists with the last bit of strength I had left. His words just had destroyed the last trump card I've had against him. He made me look like a fool, mocking me with that sick tone of his, showing me once again that no matter what happened he was always at least three steps ahead.

"I guess that was enough for now. Ulquiorra, Starrk, bring her into the infirmary and after that into one of the empty rooms." Grimmjow's grip on my shoulder loosened but before I could fall to the ground other strong arms caught me and held me upright.

"You can go now."

I couldn't even lift my head and so I stared down at my feet through half-lidded eyes, seeing the blood continuing to drop onto the ground while the two hollow-shinigamis carried me out of the room. Black dots were dancing in my vision and I was about to lose my consciousness.

"Damn you Aizen" were the last words I could manage to whisper before everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked the confrontation! Don't worry, there will come a fight where she has to use her shikai and bankai.**

**By the way, who are your favorite Espada? Mine are Starrk, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow from the current ones, but Neliel is still the best! It's so sad that Nnoitra kicked her out, that bastard. Maybe I'll let her appear later, I don't know yet…**

**Next chapter Akane will meet the rest of the Espada, so stay interested...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Espada

**So, I finally caught up with the Bleach-Manga, yay!**

**Thanks to the two people who are already following me and to the others who are still reading so far.**

**Chapter 3: The Espada**

Coyote Starrk looked down at the unconscious form of the soul reaper. He didn't know why Lord Aizen wanted the woman or what he intended to do with her but it was obvious that they shared a past. She probably had been in his squad back in Soul Society, before he came to Hueco Mundo. However, she must be one of the more powerful soul reapers when she could do bankai. Starrk didn't know that much about it, simply because he didn't care, but it's said that it was the strongest attack of a soul reaper, similar to their resurrection.

Ulquiorra opened the door to the infirmary when they had arrived. An Arrancar who immediately bowed to them when recognizing their high ranks, was present.

"Treat that soul reaper's wounds, these are Lords Aizen's orders" Ulquiorra instructed and lay the girl down on the steel table. The Arrancar hurried over, nodding.

"Of course, I'm right at it." He studied the wounds and went to work while Starrk leaned against the wall, yawning. Damn that mission, the time spending in the throne room and carrying the girl to the infirmary had wasted too much of time he could have used to sleep. He was so tired…

"Hey Ulquiorra, can you bring that soul reaper later to her room alone?" he asked after he almost had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. The fourth Espada simply nodded and Starrk left the infirmary to walk back to his own room. Finally he could take a nap…

Opening his door he was greeted by Lilynette who had a pissed-off expression on her face, and her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?!" she greeted him, shouting. Starrk simply moved her to the side and went over to his pile of cushions.

"Hey Starrk, I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" she called out. He sighed.

"Be quiet Lilynette, I'm tired."

"What was that mission about?"

"Capturing a soul reaper from the world of the living" he mumbled into his cushions.

Lilynette frowned. "Did you show them all your ass-kicking skills and fought her all on your own?"

"Luckily there was no need to do so. She came willingly."

"Then why did you take so long?" she asked jumping onto his back, punching him to keep him from falling asleep.

Starrk sighed and told her about what had been going on.

"What do you think about her?" she asked him frowning.

"I don't know. She's not my business so why should I care?"

"She doesn't seem to be fund of Lord Aizen. What do you think happened between them?"

"Like I said; I don't care. Now let me sleep" he mumbled and moved to lie on his side. Lilynette crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, but she stopped disturbing him and Coyote Starrk finally got his sleep.

* * *

I woke up lying on a comfortable mattress, covered by a blanket. The room I was in was lit by a lamp hanging from the ceiling. Remembering the beating I got from Grimmjow I carefully tried to sit up. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. All that was left was a slight ache in my body. I didn't even have any bandages on. Aizen certainly had a great healer in his group.

I looked around. In addition to the bed the room had also a small desk with a chair, a barred window through which I could see the moon shining down, and two doors; a large one that would be the exit and a smaller one that revealed after opening it a small bathroom. The large door was locked so I couldn't get out. Sighing I lay back down on the bed and stared up to the high ceiling, processing everything that had happened so far. So Aizen knew about my bankai because he secretly had watched me train and had manipulated me so that I wouldn't notice. Damn him. But wait! Did he really know about all of my increased powers? What's about the time I spent in the world of the living? I had trained during that time too. How long did he know about my location? Just before he went to capture me or a longer time ago? And how should I deal with this whole situation now? Aizen knew me too well but I was still uncertain about him and his plans.

Damn it, that guy was driving me crazy!

Groaning I rolled on my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. Just then the door to the room opened. Lifting my head I saw Kaname Tousen standing in the doorway.

"Lord Aizen is awaiting you. Follow me" he said and already turned around to leave.

Because of there was no point in struggling I got up with a sigh and followed him. I have to admit that from the evil trio Kaname was the one who had been able to fool me best. That guy simply hadn't seemed to be a betrayer, he was kind, didn't like fighting, he had a great sense of justice and was the best buddy of Komamura Sajin. In fact his betrayal had surprised me the most, I even did like him and I often had hung around with his and Gin's lieutenants Shuhei and Izuru. Of course Rangiku always had been with us, convincing us to have sake parties when we actually should have done paper work. Sometimes even Shunsui joined us in our hangover parties. It hadn't been rare that our Captains searched and finally found us passed out or with a huge hangover and mostly we were lying on the ground half-naked.

"_Rangiku!" Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled, becoming furious after getting over the first shock of seeing all the empty sake bottles and us lying around on the ground._

"_Captain, don't yell please. You're making my head hurt" Rangiku said rubbing her temples, making Hitsugaya only shout louder and angrier. Kaname stood beside him, with a frown on his face but silent. He still looked rather displeased though._

_With a groan I brought my body into a sitting position and blinked at my own unamused looking Captain._

_Grinning I picked up a bottle where actually still was some alcohol left in and waved it in front of me. "Hey Sosuke, why so serious? Come over and have a drink, we still have enough left." He frowned but Gin who had been Captain by then chuckled. He was the only one of the four captains who was being amused by the whole scene. With that wide grin of his he looked at his lieutenant who still was, along with Shuhei, lying on the ground passed out._

"_Rangiku, get your ass up and come, now! For the next week you'll do all the paper work alone and no excuses! I had it with you being irresponsible when you actually should do your duties!"_

"_But Captain, that's not fair!" she whined, tugging her clothes to the right place again._

"_Akane, you too will be punished. Come into my office in one hour. I won't tolerate such behavior in my squad."_

_I sat there, cross legged, still with the almost empty sake bottle in my hand and smirked at my captain. "You can't force me to" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Gin had difficulties containing his laughter._

_Kaname sighed. "Captain Ichimaru, I think we should bring our lieutenants to the barracks of Squad four."_

"_Hm, I think it would be more suitable to let them deal with their hangover alone, don't you think?"_

_I just chuckled an emptied the last sake bottle._

_Back then I already had known that the three were planning something big but I still had enjoyed that time. I had teased them. I had pretended like there wasn't a giant dark cloud of foreshadowing hanging over the Soul Society. _

_I've had fun with them. _

I couldn't help but smiling. Kaname despite of his blindness noticed it and looked at me, frowning. "You're about to face Lord Aizen. You should start to get more serious."

"Sorry" I said still smiling. "Just having flashbacks. By the way, do you know how Shuhei and Izuru are doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"They were fine the last time I met them. I can't tell you anything else though." I nodded in understanding. Every one of these three had betrayed at least one person who they had left behind in the Soul Society. I could only guess how they were coping with this betrayal, committed by their captains, colleagues, friends, idols… I just hoped that they were doing okay. The three, especially Aizen, weren't worth the worries. They had chosen that path a long time ago.

We stopped in front of a huge door though it wasn't as huge as the one from the throne room. Kaname already had one hand on the handle to pull it open when he halted and gazed at me. "You should start showing Lord Aizen some respect, Akane, or I will personally call justice upon you and kill you." His tone was dead serious but I wasn't worried. Aizen obviously had plans for me but he needed me alive and Tosen wouldn't act against his _Lord's_ orders. Also my former captain knew my games; he wouldn't be offended that quickly. I only nodded, smiling widely.

Kaname pushed open the door. "Ah, Kaname, Akane, you arrived just in time." I put a mask of emotionlessness on my face when I entered the room. There was a large table and ten of those Hollow-shinigami plus Aizen were sitting around it. Gin was standing next to the door and Kaname moved to stand at the other side. Aizen though was mentioning me to step next to his chair which I did. Meanwhile I studied these weird people. I recognized Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, the big guy and the one who was looking like he would fall asleep at any moment.

"Akane, I guess you want to have some answers" Aizen said and without waiting for a reply he continued: "Surely you already heard of the Hyogakyou and its abilities from Kisuke Urahara. With its help I created the Arrancar; they previously had been Hollows but are now surpassing the powers of a soul reaper. The Arrancars you can see around this table are the ten strongest, called Espada. Each of them has a number whereat one is the strongest among them."

"So you've got your own personal little army now. Great…" I said with complete lack of enthusiasm. From the corners of my eyes I saw Kaname shifting in his stance, placing one hand on the hilt of his katana. Aizen's cold smile though didn't even falter.

"Who the hell is that bitch anyway?" Grimmjow asked loudly, looking at me like I was some piece of dirt. I only gazed shortly at him before turning my eyes back to the middle of the table.

"Akane Kudo once was the lieutenant of my squat back in the Soul Society. She's an excellent fighter and highly intelligent, also she loves to deceive others."

"Yeah, though I'm not as good as you" I mumbled but it was loud enough for Aizen to hear.

Grimmjow snorted. "Tsk excellent fighting my ass. I could have defeated her earlier without even breaking a sweat!"

"She obviously held back her powers because she didn't want Lord Aizen to see them" Ulquiorra said and I felt his emotionless eyes on me but I still looked only on the table board.

"Shut up Ulquiorra" the blue haired Espada growled.

"I still would like to know why that soul reaper is here in Hueco Mundo." I shortly looked up to see that the guy who had spoken had black hair, an eye patch over his left eye and a giant hood. He looked at me as if he considered if I was worth being killed by his giant weapon he had at his side.

"We could use her as a guinea pig" a pink haired man with glasses said, looking at me with a creepy grin. That guy somehow remembered me at Kurotsuchi, the captain of the twelfth squad and fan of experiments, collecting data and scaring the shit out of people. Alone the thought of the freaky scientist made me shudder.

"No, Akane is a guest, she is not to be harmed in any way except when I say so" Aizen said and his words held no room for argument. "This meeting is now finished, you may leave. Akane, you stay." I frowned but stayed at my place while chairs scratched against the floor and everyone left the room.

I was alone with Aizen.

* * *

**While thinking about the plot of this story - yeah I don't have that much of a plan yet hehe - I recently thought about adding maybe slight romance/pairings. However, if I do they won't be OOC and it won't be that much since I'm no romance-type-writer. However, do you even want it?**

**Please review to let me know what you think about this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: A broken promise and a book

**Thanks to the ones who followed and/or favored my story. It's always good to see that someone reads what you're writing.**

**Chapter 4: A broken promise and a book**

I once again looked everywhere but in Aizen's direction.

"I'm glad to see that you look well after all these years" Sosuke Aizen started with fake care. "I hope you don't hold a grudge against me for what happened at that time. It wasn't personal."

"You mean like not keeping your promise?" I said, snorting. Too late I noticed that this was a topic I shouldn't have mentioned. But now it was too late anyway. Of course he wouldn't let it go untouched.

"I'm sorry but you have to be more precise if you're awaiting a reply from me" he said friendly. He knew very well what I was speaking about.

I knew what was now coming. I had to steel myself because he definitely would try to get a reaction out of me.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt or kill anyone who was close to me if I would flee from the Soul Society without telling anyone about you. But you tried to kill Momo." Quietly I added: "As if you hadn't hurt her enough with your betrayal." Despite me trying to be emotionless, slight anger was leaking through my tone.

"I didn't try to kill her. If I would have she wouldn't be alive anymore though regarding her affection toward me it probably would have been better for her well-being if I would have killed her. I already explained the same thing to Hitsugaya." I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth in anger. Oh how much I wanted to punch that asshole to death…

"To that promise, you knew back then that my plan was already set in motion and that Momo was a part of it or else I wouldn't have made her to my lieutenant right after you left my squad. It was foolish from you to believe that I would give it all up just like that because of that little promise. But you wanted to believe it desperately, right? You desired their safety so badly that you were ready to swallow even such a simple lie. If you would have stayed, who knows, maybe you could have prevented Momo's misery. But you left her all alone…"

My rage was boiling inside of me and a trace of guilt sneaked up into my mind, whispering to me that he was right, that Momo's despair was my fault and that I should have saved her instead of running away.

No, stop thinking it! Calm down! That's the exact situation he wanted to have from you! Don't play into his hands! Also, even if I would have wanted to I doubt that I could have changed Momo's view about Aizen.

_"Momo, may I ask you something?" We were sitting on top of a roof in the quarter of squad five, enjoying the sunset. _

_"Of course, Akane" she said smiling brightly at me._

_I looked into the sky, choosing my next words carefully. "What do you think about Captain Aizen?"_

_"Oh, he's kind and friendly; he cares about us and takes care of us. I really admire him ever since I first met him. There's something about Captain Aizen that makes me feel save and relaxed and happy when being around him. I want to stay in squad five forever, with him as my captain."_

Aizen was like a spider weaving a web of intrigues around everyone. Momo had been caught in it from the very beginning and no matter how hard I had tried to warn her she never once listened.

_"But Akane, what are you talking about? What do you mean that there's something not right with Captain Aizen?" she asked me with a frown._

_"It's just… Be careful around him, okay?"_

_"I don't see why I should be after all he's the kindest man I now. I'm sure you're just imagining things, Akane, you probably shouldn't stay in the sun too long." She laughed._

"Do you want to discuss something else with me or was it all?" I asked when I had managed to calm down slightly. I wouldn't let his poisonous words get to me.

"I think that was all… for now. Enjoy your stay in Las Noches but don't get into trouble. None Arrancar will be as generous as I am when you try to annoy them."

"Why only trying? I think I managed to do that quite well." He only smirked; his smirk was neither denying nor admitting it.

"You can go now, Akane." I turned around and walked to the door, holding myself back from running away as quick as I could. I followed the hallway, turned around a corner, a second one. When my shaking feet couldn't carry me anymore I collapsed on the spot.

* * *

When I sensed his spiritual pressure it was already too late trying to avoid him. But before he turned the corner I stood up and locked away my current inner turmoil. Damn that Aizen he was always making me feel so weak even though I could hide it for most of time.

"Heya, what are you doing weeping on the floor?" Gin asked, grinning widely at me.

I frowned. "Do you see me weeping on the floor?" I asked coldly back, glaring at him.

"Nope, but I saw you through one of the hundreds of cameras that are placed around that place. It was very sad to watch so I came here to comfort you." He actually made a step forward and opened his arms for an embrace but I turned around to walk away.

"Go and stalk someone else, Gin" I growled but was stopped when he gripped my shoulder and spun me around to face him again. He was standing only a few inches away from me, still holding my shoulder with a firm grip, grinning in my face.

"That's not nice, calling me a stalker when all I did was to observe." I rolled my eyes.

"Let go of me."

"I know Aizen can be very creepy and scary at some times but please don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, like you're one to call others creepy" I said and tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go.

"You don't want to leave yet, do you? After all I also came here to give that back to you" he said, gripping inside his cloak and taking out my book. I moved my arm to grab it but he simply held it above his head where I couldn't reach it – yes, I was smaller than him.

"On second thought though I might reconsider returning it to you seeing as how rude you are." His grin was even widening seeing my frustrated expression and my glare.

"Fine, keep it then" I simply said shrugging and once again tried to turn around to escape from him but he still had different plans.

"And where exactly do you think you're going? Las Noches is a maze of corridors; even I needed several days to find my way. Szayelaporro changing constantly the hallways doesn't help either and there are a lot of evil Arrancars running around freely. So it's best if I guide you to your room. If you come with me and don't make a fuss over it I might even give you your book back." He was certainly enjoying this.

"Scratch the _might_ and I follow you" I replied crossing my arms.

"Fine" he said, his wide smile was almost cutting his face into two. Gin let go of my shoulder and guided me through the halls.

"And, how have you been in the world of the living?" he asked, starting to chit-chat. I sighed.

"I was fine, really. Until your Espadas popped up and dragged me here."

"Don't worry dear; you'll adjust to the situation in time. I know that place is boring and plain, seriously, I still don't know how they can live with always the same scenery and this constant moon light, but after some time you don't even notice it anymore and-"

I shut his voice out. Gin always had been a talker but while he's blabbering your ear off he analyzes you, watches your reactions, your behavior, and tries reading your thoughts. Now I also felt his eyes on me while we crossed several corridors. Gin had been right; Las Noches indeed was a maze.

We turned around a corner and I nearly bumped into a man who was crossing our way.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bitch!" he yelled and I somehow recognized that voice. I looked up and found myself face to face with one of the Espada. He was the one with the eye patch and the big hood. In his hand he had his giant weapon. Glaring down at me he frowned, looked me over and then said with dislike: "You're that soul reaper from earlier, Lord Aizen's new slave." I glared back at him as he called me Aizen's slave, making him grin.

"Yes, that's her" Gin gave notice of his presence from behind me. "We were just walking back to her room, she probably was lost in thoughts and didn't notice you, Nnoitra" he said laughing while scratching the back of his head.

I took a step back to put some distance between us. Now I noticed that there was a second guy standing behind Nnoitra, he had light brown hair, a green stripe on his cheek and the part of his mask was over his forehead.

"My name's Akane Kudo and I am not Aizen's slave" I said glaring at the Espada. Nnoitra snorted and looked at me with disgust in his visible eye.

"Does this mean then that you're a whore for everybody to use?"

"Be careful, Nnoitra, or you might lose your manhood duo a terrible painful accident" I said with a sweet voice and a cold smile. From behind me I heard Gin snicker. Nnoitra grasped his weapon tighter and the other guy hesitantly took a step forward.

"Master Nnoitra-"

"Shut up!" the Espada yelled and then faced me again with a killer aura. "You'll pay for this, bitch! No one insults me like this and gets away!"

"I'm afraid she will" Gin said, pulling me back and stepping in Nnoitra's way. "She is not to be harmed or do you want to go against Lord Aizen's order?" he asked still smiling but with a warning dark undertone. The black haired guy glared at Gin, then at me, before he pushed Gin to the side and walked past us but not without growling: "This will have consequences, whore. Come Tesra!" The other Arrancar who seemed to be someone like his own subordinate frowned at me before he followed the Espada.

"My my, what an unlucky confrontation" Gin said, again scratching the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly.

I just started walking again without saying a word.

Great, now I had my first enemy in this damn place, just awesome.

We finally arrived at the room I had woken up in earlier. Gin let me in and like promised he gave me back my book but with the words: "The door isn't locked but I recommend you to stay inside. Even though all of the Espada have their own wings they like to sneak around as you just saw. We don't want to lose you because of your own stupidity" he said and his serious tone he had just moments ago was again cheerful.

"See you later!" he called out and disappeared, closing the door. I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking about possible escape plans, how I could avoid my new enemy best, what Aizen wanted with me, my past days in Soul Society, Momo, and some other things.

I didn't know how long I lay there, thinking; however when I looked up next, the moon I could see through the window was still in the same position, shining down brightly. It seems like there indeed was always a moon on the sky.

With a sigh I picked up my book and started reading in the hope to get my mind clear.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!  
**

**Next chapter one of the Espada will visit her in her room.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bite everyone to death

**Chapter 5: Bite everyone to death**

"Hey, what are you reading there?" I was so drawn into the book that I hadn't noticed him coming into the room until he snatched the book out of my hands to study its cover with a frown. I looked up at Grimmjow with a frown on my own.

"A book" I simply answered, making him shoot me a glare. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking at what you are reading" he smugly answered with a smirk.

"I meant what are you doing in this room?"

He shrugged. "I was bored and you still owe me a prober fight."

"I don't own you anything" I growled and snatched the book back.

"Of course you do. If that's right what Lord Aizen said about you, you have to be a skilled fighter and I want to test it."

"You heard his lordness; I'm not to be harmed. Not like you could harm me anyway if I get serious, but I really have no intention on fighting against you. I already have my first enemy." I mumbled the last part, sighing.

"Oh yeah, you mean Nnoitra?" Grimmjow said laughing. "I crossed his way earlier, he seemed to be rather pissed and mumbled the whole time about killing the bitch for looking down at him and such shit." He laughed some more and sat down on the bed, watching me with a grin.

I looked at him over the edge of my book. "I don't get it."

"Huh, what do you mean, soul reaper woman?" he asked frowning.

"In our little battle you clearly enjoyed beating me up, earlier in the meeting you looked at me with a hated glare like I'd be dirt, and you certainly want to kill me in a fight, testing your abilities on me and. Also you don't seem to give a damn upon Aizen and his orders but here you are, talking to me in a relaxed way without even attempting to start a fight. I don't get it."

Grimmjow simply shrugged. "Like I said, I'm bored." He was silent for a few seconds before he continued: "You don't seem to get along with Lord Aizen. Why not?"

"Why do you care?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow. Again he simply shrugged, looking at me with a look that demanded an answer. "He was my former captain but I always knew that he was planning something. In order to keep me from talking he threatened my friends, forced me to flee from Soul Society and turned me into a criminal so that no one would ever believe me. For the last few centuries I lived hiding from him but of course he found me anyway. I think that's enough reason for me to wish his head exploding every time I see him." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so though I'd like to see that myself."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked snoring. "Some of the Arrancar bow down to him because he gave us that form. Yes, he made us stronger but what about it? I won't ever bow down to anyone."

"Why are you still here then, calling him Lord Aizen?" I asked calmly but also interested. He was the kind of person I could use to get out of here: Someone who wasn't all that loyal to Aizen but still was close to him. Now I just had not to screw it up in turning him also into enemy of mine.

Grimmjow looked away, playing with the edge of the sheet. "Here I am someone. I am the sixth Espada, the sixth strongest of his Arrancars. I get my fights with opponents that are worthy and strong."

"Like I?" I asked grinning and he actually grinned back.

"I don't know if you're worthy. From the last fight you weren't that different of a weak Hollow."

"Ouch" I said looking hurt. "I guess you don't leave me another choice then. I will have to fight you to wash my reputation clear." He smirked widely and just opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and an Arrancar girl came in with a tray in her hands. I already could smell the food from it and it made my mouth water. It had been a long time since I lastly had eaten something.

"Master Grimmjow" she said unsurely when she saw the Espada and hesitated.

"Put the fucking tray down and then leave" he growled as she still stood like frozen in the doorway. She nodded and quickly walked to the desk to put the tray down.

I hurried over to the desk and sat down. "Thanks for the food!" I thanked her just before she hurriedly left the room after bowing. From the corners of my eyes I saw Grimmjow looking at me in amusement when I started eating hungrily. The bowl was filled with rice, curry sauce and some vegetables. It was simple but delicious.

"Aizen must have good cooks" I said with a full mouth. "By the way, where do you get the food from? From the look out of my barred window it doesn't look like human food would grow in this desert."

"It doesn't" Grimmjow replied. "And I don't know where he gets it from, it's not my business."

"That guy is full of surprises" I mumbled shaking my head and finished my meal. "That was great" I said petting my stomach.

"Good" he simply said and before I could even protest he had grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and through the corridors.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked trying to get my arm free from his grasp but failed.

"You've eaten and you said it yourself that you would fight me, soul reaper woman."

"My name's Akane" I said glaring at him but he simply shrugged, continuing to drag me through the place, his muscular body was already tensed in anticipation for the upcoming fight. I groaned inwardly. I didn't have wanted to fight him that early but this way I would at least have it behind me soon.

Suddenly Grimmjow flash stepped through the halls, still dragging me with him.

"Hey, why can you use flash step?" I asked when we landed on a bridge that connected two white towers. Surprisingly the sky here was blue with some white clouds, not like the dark sky with the moon I could see outside the window of my new little room.

"It's not flash step, it's called sonido" he answered and then flash- I mean sonido'ed into one of the towers. Inside it was dark and cool but some light shone through a high-placed window. I blinked several times to adjust my eyesight to the darkness. "And why was the sky out there suddenly blue?"

Grimmjow was visibly annoyed by my questions but he answered them. "What you saw outside was the ceiling of the dome over the palace. Aizen changed it so that it looks like the human world sky, don't ask me why."

"Okay" I simply said and then looked around the round, plain room. "So we will battle in here?"

"Yeah, Aizen can see us when we would battle under his sky but in here we're protected from his gaze."

"I'm absolutely fine with that but that tower seems a little small for an all-out-fight" I doubted, sure that we would land outside sometime during our fight. "What's about adding a rule? The one who first flies through the tower and into the out world loses."

"Fine" he said smirking and then went into battle stance. I did the same.

* * *

Through several cameras Gin had observed how Grimmjow had dragged Akane out of her room. He knew it wasn't a good sign seeing the Espada's fighting-loving-nature and his impulse on disobeying Aizen's rules, one of the reasons why Kaname couldn't wait to kill the sixth Espada.

"Now what should I do?" Gin asked himself in a mumble, tipping against his chin with his finger. He was sitting alone in front of the big screen in the observation room where all the data from the cameras was saved.

"Gin, is something the matter?" He jumped slightly and then turned around to see Aizen standing in the doorway with Kaname at his side.

"Captain Aizen, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me" he joked, smirking widely. Aizen simply smiled back and stepped into the room.

"Why are you here Gin?" he asked looking at the screen that showed Nnoitra stomping through a hallway with Tesra on his heels.

"Oh, just having an eye on that fellow." He told Aizen about the meeting from Nnoitra and Akane. "I'm worried that he would try something to harm her."

"I'm surprised that you are actually worried about her, Gin. That doesn't suit you." Gin looked at Aizen like he had lost his mind.

"Where do you get that from? Why should I worry about her? It's just that even though you won't tell me, I still know that this woman is important for your plans. I simply look out that she won't be killed and ruin your plans."

"Her death wouldn't ruin anything, it's just that it's more fun this way" Aizen replied with a small smile.

"If Nnoitra is a problem, shall we deal with him then?" Kaname asked calmly, ready to cut down everything that stood in their way.

"I don't think that would be necessary. After all, Gin is already having an eye on her and Nnoitra isn't anywhere near her room right now. Akane is in her room, right?" he asked glancing at Gin with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Captain Aizen. Where else should she be?" he replied with a wide smile.

* * *

Our swords clashed together. Pulling away I landed near the door of the tower and called out: "Bite everyone to death, Doubutsukage! Cheetah!" In its shikai form my Zanpakuto's design wasn't that much different except that it was now black with a slim white line at the blade. However, from the hilt there was now hanging a fine black five centimeter-long chain and attached to it was the form of a cheetah, created from a mass of black shadows which were swirling around, making the animal seem to be alive.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow asked eyeing my shikai form with a frown. "That's all? It doesn't look very special." I just grinned.

I moved behind him but was now even faster than Byakuya's flash step. Grimmjow didn't even have the time to turn around to block me when I drew back my fist, yelling "Bear". The shadow at the chain changed into a bear and I punched Grimmjow. The punch sent him crashing into the tower wall. Sadly though the wall didn't break but he only left a huge crack in it.

Grimmjow fought his way back to his feet, growling. "Was that all you can do?" he asked mockingly, shaking the dust out of his blue hair. But he was only talking tough; I surely had done some damage to him as he bent over, holding his stomach where I had punched him.

"Nope" I said still grinning. "This was only my fist. Next time I'll hit you with my sword. Cheetah." I was once again so quick by his side that he couldn't react in time. "Piranha." Once again the shadow at Doubutsukage's chain changed. Piranhas had incredible sharp teeth and the tip of my Zanpakuto now had them as well. The blade itself had changed so that it had become sharper and thinner. Grimmjow was able to move to avoid a fatal blow but I still managed to rip open his skin from his right shoulder down to his waist, leaving him with a wide gash.

Blood splashed out of the wound and dropped down from my sword as it now had become bloodthirsty and wanted to cut open more of the enemy's skin.

"In my shikai form I can gain the special abilities of certain animals by saying their names. Then this shadow form changes into said animal and I have incredible speed, strength, power, protection etc." The disadvantage though was that after each attack the force was becoming weaker and weaker. That's why I always tried to finish a battle quickly or else I had to use bankai.

Grimmjow looked down at my Zanpakuto while his wound slowly started to heal already. "Why don't you use your bankai?"

I shrugged. "Why should I when I can defeat you with only my shikai?" I smirked making him growl and he once again attacked me. My piranha-blade met his sword which surprisingly didn't break but I knew that it would do so after some attacks. If that would happen I would cut his skin with my snake-blade, poising him in the progress. It wouldn't kill him but paralyze his body though that would be enough to stop him and win this fight.

However, before I could carry out my plan the door to the tower opened and someone stepped inside. "You don't try to kill each other, do you?"

We both whirled around in shock, pointing our blades at the new incoming person who grinned widely at us.

"Gin, what the heck are you doing here?" I yelled angry, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"I could ask you the same, playing around with dangerous weapons like this." He gave us a scolding look that parents would give their disobeying children. I intensified my glare while Grimmjow snorted.

"Get the hell out of here Ichimaru" he growled. "We are busy."

"Yeah, I was about to win" I said pouting.

"No you fucking weren't" Grimmjow replied, glaring at me.

Gin only chuckled as the scene was amusing him. "You should return to your room like a good girl Akane before Captain Aizen will get suspicious."

"Aizen can kiss my ass. I will first finish this fight. Now get out of here Gin or else I'll cut you in little pieces too." Yes, some forms of my Zanpakuto made me really blood thirsty and the piranha form was one of them.

Gin's smile dropped and with a serious tone he said: "Captain Aizen doesn't know about this yet but if you won't return I will be forced to tell him. And I believe Kaname will be more than pleased to remind you of your place." There was a warning threat hidden beneath his tone.

"Fuck this blind sucker! I will enjoy tearing his flesh apart!" Grimmjow smirked wickedly but I undid my shikai form and put my Zanpakuto back to its place at my side.

"Hey, what are you doing bitch?" I hid him on the head for that.

"It's Akane, dumbass. I'll go with Gin. We can continue this fight later."

"Coward" he growled making me grin.

"I would have won anyway so be graceful that you're saved from a loss." Chuckling I walked over to Gin who once again grinned his old grin while leading me out of the tower, flash stepping into the palace. I followed him without struggling. When we arrived and I once again stood in the middle of my new room I turned to him and asked him with a frown: "Why did you do that?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Why did I do what?"

"You didn't tell Aizen from our _misbehavior_."

Gin only shrugged. "Don't get the wrong impression from it my dear. There was just no point in making a fuss over such a simple thing. However, next time I'll watch with pleasure when you'll receive your punishment for your reckless acting. Just behave and everything will work out just fine…" With these mysterious words he closed the door and left me in the room, alone with a hundred question marks swirling around my head.

* * *

**I hope Grimmjow wasn't ooc in this chapter... I really try my best to keep everyone's character in check.**

**Please review! You really would make me happy in giving me a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

**Thanks to Drkooljack for the review! I'm still unsure regarding pairings but you inspired me for the next chapter :). I'm glad to hear that my English is understandable. And yeah, Starrk and Grimmjow are definitely awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tension**

When the door opened the next time, Kaname and the Arrancar girl from earlier who had brought me the food stepped in. This time the girl had a pile of clothes neatly folded over her arms.

"What do you want?" I asked glancing at them. I had taken a shower after my fight with Grimmjow and had tried to wash the blood out of my clothes the best I could. They were still wet but I had nothing different to wear and I certainly won't walk around only in a towel.

"Here are your new clothes. You _will_ wear them" Kaname said, leaving no room for arguments and the Arrancar stepped forward to put the clothes onto the bed where I picked them up and studied them.

"I definitely won't wear them" I said crossing my arms, glaring at Kaname. Not that he could see it but maybe he could feel my displeasure. "I'm not a slut who will wear that abnormal short skirt and the top that reveals way too much. Also this whole outfit looks way too tight." It was true. The white tight skirt would only go to the middle of my thigh; it would be difficult to walk yet along fight in this thing without revealing my panties. The white top covered at least my back, my sides and a part of my breasts, but it left my belly, my shoulders and arms completely naked and had a plunging neckline. I didn't have that much of a bust size, it was neither too flat nor too big for my liking but that outfit would still reveal too much of them.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at me and took a step forward, gripping his sword.

"Dress into it or I'll force you to wear it" he said calmly but warningly. The Arrancar girl had taken some steps back and now pressed her thin body against the wall, not wanting to get in between the tension that was arising.

"I always thought you'd try to avoid fighting but you certainly attempt to draw your sword a lot lately. If it wouldn't be Aizen you would have already killed everyone who ever raised his voice against you or him, including me, right?" I asked calmly but also with a trace of disgust in my voice. I never thought Kaname to be that bad; sure he was blabbering about justice way too often but like I already had mentioned, I never would have thought he'd stick together with that bastard Aizen. In fact that guy seemed to be more loyal than Gin ever would be.

_"Captain Tosen, I'm third seat Akane Kudo of squad five, Captain Aizen sent me to bring you some papers" I said kneeling in front of the door of Kaname's office room._

_"Come in" I heard his calm reply and I slid the door open to step inside. He sat at his desk with a tea cup in his hands, sipping at the hot liquid. I kneeled down in front of his desk and placed the papers on his desk._

_Hesitating, my curiosity finally got the best of me and I asked: "Captain Tosen, I don't want to sound rude but may I ask you how you can do the paper work when you can't see?"_

_He froze for a moment and I thought I had said something wrong – not that I cared anyway, I just didn't want to leave the Gotei 13 _that_ early – when a small smile tucked on his lips and he continued drinking his tea. _

_"You're right; I can't do the paper work, that's why my lieutenant Hisagi takes care of it for me."_

_Hisagi… Hisagi… "Does your lieutenant have the number 69 tattooed on his cheek, several scars running down on the side of his face, a blue-striped tattoo over his nose and left cheek and spikey black hair?"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" Kaname replied calmly and I wanted to smack myself on the head for my stupidity. Of course he couldn't, he was blind. _

_"Why are you asking, third seat Kudo?"_

_"I just think I met him some days ago" I said shrugging. It had been the day Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10, had invited me to a drinking get-together, seeing as I was new and all. There had been two males present, one kind of depressing-looking guy with blond hair covering his left eye and another one who I think mentioned to me once that his name was Hisagi but I wasn't sure. Too much alcohol and all…_

_"Is there anything else?" Kaname interrupted my train of thoughts about the drinking party, making me slightly jump. _

_"Eh… No I don't think so. Thank you Captain Tosen" I said, stood up, bowed and wanted to leave when the door just opened and indeed the guy who had anticipated at my welcoming-drinking-party appeared._

_"Captain Tosen, I-" _

_He interrupted himself when he noticed me._

_"Hi!" I said waving my hand as a greeting, smiling widely at him. "It's nice to meet you again, Lieutenant Hisagi."_

_"Akane… Kudo, right?" he asked as he forced his brain to remember my name from that night._

_"Jep, correct." _

_"So it seems that you already know each other" Kaname Tosen said calmly from his spot. _

_"Y-Yes Captain, we had met shortly." He blushed slightly, remembering the pits and pieces of the night that now seemed to be nothing but awkward. _

_"I'm glad you get along well. Lieutenant Hisagi, here are some papers of squad 5, if you please could look through them." _

_"Yes of course." Without letting me out of his eyes Hisagi stepped forward and took the papers. _

_"Well then, it was nice meeting you Captain Tosen, I better go back now before Captain Aizen starts to worry. Bye!" And with that and a chuckle I left the office. Only two days later I was kidnapped once again by Rangiku and so I became a new member in the soul society drinking club._

_Once Shuhei, Hisagi's first name as I found out, had told me half-drunk about the way of fighting his captain had taught him. He told me that one had to fear his own sword's power and that he himself disliked the form of his own shikai that was meant to reap other's lives. Also both he and Tosen weren't fund of fighting and bloodshed and only did so when they had to. I liked this philosophy because I also feared my blade sometimes, especially when it started to become bloodthirsty and made me want to rip everything and everyone in my way open. I also tried to avoid fighting though I often trained to increase my fighting capabilities. However, later I had to push that philosophy aside as Aizen had forced me to take drastic measures._

"This is the last warning Akane Kudo. Dress into these clothes" Kaname said, now gripping the handle of his sword which he had drawn. I also held my Zanpakuto in front of me. I didn't want to fight him but neither would I let myself being humiliated by wearing that outfit.

"No."

He was quick and I was barely able to dodge his first strike.

"Bite everyone to death, Doubutsukage! Snake!" I had to end this fight quickly before he could do either shikai or bankai. I've never seen any of them and I didn't want to find out what they would be like.

Again I attacked him, giving him no chance to retreat or release his own Zanpakuto. I needed to cut him just once with my poison blade and it would be over.

Suddenly someone appeared in between us, gripping my sword arm. I looked surprised at the one I recognized to be Ulquiorra while Kaname glared at him.

"What are you doing Ulquiorra?" he asked with a sharp voice.

"Lord Aizen sent me; he is wondering what's taking so long."

"I judge her for her misbehavior. Now move or I'll punish you too." I simply rolled my eyes.

"Geez Kaname, stop with all that justice crap already. It's kind of hypocritical seeing as you are a traitor and all."

"Lord Aizen doesn't want her to be harmed and I only follow my orders" Ulquiorra said calmly. "And you woman, dress, lord Aizen is awaiting you."

"Like I already said to Mister Blind Justice here, I won't dress into these slutty clothes!" I glared at the Espada.

"In that case I will force you into them."

"Don't you dare touching me" I growled trying to get my arm out of his grip but failed.

This wasn't good… Now it was me against an Espada and a captain-ranked soul reaper. Shit!

"What's going on here?" We all turned our heads toward the opened door to see/sense Aizen standing there with a frown.

"Lord Aizen, Akane refuses to wear the required outfit" Kaname explained. To me he seemed like a dog waiting for its master's order to kill.

Without saying a word Aizen stepped into the room, making me go tenser than I already was. Damn and that Espada was still holding my arm!

But Aizen only walked to where I had dropped my supposed-to-be new outfit, picked it up and studied it. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to wear that, Akane" he said softly with that small cold smile of his.

"Yeah, it's because you're a man. You probably wouldn't even have anything against it if I'd run around naked." I swear; right now Kaname was so ready to torture and then kill me.

"I see, so you think it's inappropriate?" His face still didn't show any reaction to what I said except for slight amusement.

"Yes, it's slutty and tight. Give me something else and I might wear it."

"Good, Kaname, take care of it. Ulquiorra, you can let go of her now." I stepped back from the Espada as soon as my arm was free again.

"Lord Aizen, shouldn't we give her the punishment she deserves for disobeying your orders?"

Aizen looked at me. I stared straight back.

"I don't think this is necessary" Aizen finally said calmly after some moments of staring contest. "But I am displeased to see that you already picked up fights with several persons even though I told you to not do so."

I shrugged. "I wasn't the one making the first attack so it's not my fault."

Aizen only 'hm'ed and then went to leave the room while saying: "Now follow me Akane. I want to show you something."

I did as he said. The short victory I had gained was quickly forgotten as I mused about what he wanted to show me now. Of course I didn't ask. He wouldn't tell me anyway.

We entered a room which had a large window as a wall through which I could see the blue sky of Las Noches and some of the white and red towers. Aizen guided me to the middle of the room and there it was, lying inside a transparent box, a small ball shining and pulsating with spiritual pressure.

The Hogyoku.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Aizen said, opened the box and put the Hogyoku into his palm. The way he looked at it reminded me of a little boy looking with sparkling eyes at his birthday present he always had wanted to get.

"I can't believe that you did all the years of plotting, murdering and betraying just for that little thing."

He smirked. "Don't underestimate it, Akane. This little thing as you call it has immense power and it soon will only receive my orders."

"Sounds to me like it's your personal dog" I said and tried to not look at the Hogyoku. Instead I feigned disinterest but the truth was that I was quite impressed by the waves of power coming from that thing. I shivered at the thought that this power was now in the hands of the probably most evil, intelligent, powerful and unpredictable man of soul society. I didn't even want to picture all the horrible things he could do with it, except for creating an army of powerful Arrancars. But at least I now knew where it was so that if I would have found a way to escape I would make sure to steal it on my way though it surely wouldn't be easy. It was Aizen's personal treasure after all; he wouldn't let it alone unprotected.

"So, I've seen your new toy. It's shiny. Can I go now?" I asked with a bored expression, looking around inconspicuously for any traps that might be in this room but found none.

Aizen placed the Hogyoku back into the box which disappeared inside the floor.

Great… I thought frustrated. How would I get it out of _there_?

"Yes, you can go now Akane. Do you find your way back alone or do I have to call someone?" he asked with that sick faked friendly voice.

I already had turned around. "No thanks, I find my way back on my own. Bye" I said waving my hand before leaving the room.

Aizen didn't bring me here and showed me the Hogyoku without wanting to achieve something from that action. He showed me the way to his treasure, anticipating that I would try to take it from him and he would enjoy stopping me from doing so. What should I do then? Leave Las Noches without the Hogyoku? But that thing was too dangerous to be left alone in his possession! Should I still try to steal it even though all my alarm bells were ringing? Or shouldn't I try to escape at all but remain at his side, hoping for a chance to strike him?

What should I do?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sticking to my story! I often get inspiration regarding the course of my stories through reviews, so please be so kind and write one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Two split souls

**Thanks to Drkooljack for the review and to everyone else for following, favoring and reading.**

**Yes, Akane might have won against Kaname alone. I never had something against him except for his justice-obsession but when he turned into a giant fly he lost all of my respect. Meh.**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Two split souls**

I got back to my room and opened the door just to see a little Arrancar girl jumping up and down on my bed.

"Eh excuse me… What are you doing in here?" I asked stepping into the room. The girl had short blond hair, a helmet on her head, a hollow hole in her stomach and she was barely dressed in a vest, panties, high boots and her arms and legs were covered in fabric.

She stopped jumping and looked at me curiously. "So you're the soul reaper Lord Aizen is interested in."

"Yes, that would be me" I said nodding. "And who are you?"

"My name's Lilynette Gingerback, I'm the Fracción of Coyote Starrk, the first Espada" she said proudly, swelling her chest. I couldn't suppress a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Lilynette, I'm Akane Kudo. May I still know what you're doing jumping on my bed?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I got bored waiting for you" she explained hopping down from the bed.

"And why were you waiting for me?" I further asked, annoyed that I had to get everyone single answer out of her one by one.

She shrugged. "I was curious. Except for Lord Aizen and his companions I've never seen a soul reaper before."

"Actually right now I'm not an official soul reaper either. I left that club years ago."

"Why?" she asked curiously, beaming up and down on her heels.

"Because of a single asshole…"

"You mean Lord Aizen? You don't seem to be fond of him. What happened?" she started blabbering, looking up at me with her one violet eye.

I shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable during the interrogation but in the same time it amused me.

"I was his lieutenant and knew about his true nature. He got rid of me by making me flee from soul society, since then there's a prison cell waiting for me. You said you're the Fracción of the first Espada?"

She nodded. "Yeah, even though Starrk is only lying around the whole day, sleeping or napping, he's pretty strong and together we're an awesome team!"

"So that means that Starrk is the strongest among the Espada, and so of the whole bunch of Arrancars?"

She nodded proudly. I wondered how strong that was… Could it be that he was even stronger than the oldest captains like Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake or even Yamamoto himself? Who knew…?

Like she had anticipated my thoughts Lilynette exclaimed: "Starrk is the strongest, no one of you soul reapers can beat him!" I simply smiled.

"I can't say anything to it because I neither know the exact power of the strongest of soul society nor do I know something about your friend Starrk."

"Friend?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

"Well, I assume that you're friends since you seem to hang out with him and be proud of his abilities. Or am I wrong, aren't you friends?"

She mused about it for a moment. "I think we are" she finally said with a smile.

"Lilynette!" a voice called out. We both turned to the entrance. There that bored-looking guy who had helped in my capture was standing leaning against the door. With his eyes only half opened he didn't look very awake.

"What, Starrk?" Lilynette asked annoyed, narrowing her eyes. So _that_ was the strongest Espada? Wow… Although Lilynette had mentioned something about him lying around the whole day, sleeping.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I don't want you to jump around causing trouble again" he said and his gaze shifted to me, his brown eyes meeting mine. In this moment he reminded me a lot of Kyoraku. They both had this lazy attire but also the same intelligent, piercing, and studying eyes.

"Hi" I said smiling at him. "Don't worry; the little girl here isn't causing any trouble."

"Who are you calling little?!" I winced at her outburst and Starrk only sighed.

"Lilynette, cut it out. Leave the soul reaper alone and come back" he said still studying me with a suspicious frown but I relaxed slightly, seeing as he didn't have that dangerous violent aura surrounding him like Grimmjow or Nnoitra. In fact he seemed to be the type who would avoid fighting under all costs, just like Shunsui Kyoraku.

_"Hello there, you're the girl from a few weeks ago, Akane Kudo, the third seat of Captain Aizen's squat, right?" I looked up blinking into the sun and saw a friendly smiling Shunsui standing above me, with his straw hat pulled into his face, the woman kimono like usually over his shoulders._

_I grinned back at him. "Yeah that's me, Captain Kyoraku. Are you trying again to escape from your lieutenant?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. It was a beautiful sunny day, the first one after a long rainy and cloudy period. I was sitting on a roof somewhere in Seretei and enjoyed sun bathing. I had done all the paper work during the bad weather because I hadn't felt like going outside into the rain to escape Aizen's orders so now I wanted to take the day free and apparently the eight squat's captain had thought the exact same thing – though I doubted that even in a bad weather period he would do paper work if it wasn't for his lieutenant._

_Captain Kyoraku chuckled and pulled out a sake bottle and two glasses from underneath his robes. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. _

_"What else do you hide in these clothes of yours?" I asked as I would never run around with a sake bottle that big. He laughed and smirked at me._

_"Who knows…? Miss Kudo may I invite you to drinking this sake with me?" he asked, already pouring some of the alcohol into the two glasses._

_"You may" I answered, took the glass and we clinked glasses._

_Closing his eyes Shunsui smiled into the sun. "Like I always say, someday the clouds disappear and the sun comes out again."_

_"That's pretty optimistic" I replied chuckling, sipping the sake and letting the captain pour some more into my glass._

_"Life would be too gloomy without a good portion of optimism." _

_We sat there during the day, chit chatting, drinking sake, and watching life pass by._

_"Miss Akane, you don't have a boyfriend, do you? Because that would be sad news..."_

_I blinked in surprise by the sudden change of topic. When I realized what he just had said I blushed and looked down before I glared at him._

_"Forget it captain. You're far too old." He let his head hang in disappointment, his expression becoming hurtful. _

_"You're too cruel" he said sighing and sipped the last portion of sake down._

_"I guess we run out of alcohol" I commented but I was too lazy to stand up and got some new one. Shunsui too, because he just sighed and lay down next to me._

"Why are you staring at me soul reaper?" I jumped slightly when Starrk's voice disrupted my memory flashback. Blinking twice my mind came back into the present.

"Eh sorry Mister Starrk… You just remind me of one of the soul reaper captains except…"

"The hole and the mask" he finished it, his expression hard to read.

"I actually wanted to say except for drinking sake and chasing women while not sleeping what makes you way more decent."

"See, she isn't that bad for a soul reaper" Lilynette said and I smiled because of the compliment.

"Thank you, you're not that bad for Aizen's allies either" I replied. I was glad that I got along with them, I already had two Espada wanting to battle me and I didn't want the first and most powerful Espada getting into this category too. Thank goodness he was a lazy not violent person. For a brief moment I saw something appear in Starrk's eyes, an emotion I couldn't exactly pinpoint before it vanished again.

"Whatever, I go back to finish my nap. Lilynette, are you coming or not?" he asked glancing at the Arrancar kid who crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No, I want to stay here with the soul reaper. She's way more entertaining than you are with your constant napping."

"Fine" he grumbled, yawned, nodded at me and then left.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her smiling.

"Let's move around, I'm completely stiff from being in Starrk's lazy company too long" she answered and dragged me out of the room and through the halls.

"How did you end up being Starrk's Fracción?" I asked when we left the building and stepped out into the faked sunshine.

"Starrk split his soul. You know, he's pretty damn powerful but all the friends we had died because of this power. So to not be alone anymore we split. That's when Lord Aizen came along and offered us a place where we could be with other powerful beings that won't die just by being close to us. That's why we owe Lord Aizen."

I nodded. At this moment it was hard for me to believe that they actually were Hollows. They were acting so human, with human feelings of loneliness and friendship that it was sad that we fought on different sides.

"I understand how you feel" I said softly. "After my escape I settled down in the world of the living. I left every one of my friends behind and spent the last centuries alone. It's… well… lonely."

"Why don't you stay here then? You won't be alone anymore and we can be comrades! You can become Starrk's Fracción too, I'm sure he doesn't mind" she said hopping up and down. I frowned.

"I would gladly be your comrade but I will never again work under Aizen." I looked at her. Could it be that Aizen told her to try to recruit me? No, he would have known that I wouldn't agree that easily.

"So we are still enemies?" she asked with a sad frown.

"I wouldn't say that. We can still be comrades, we just have different views." She smiled brightly at that.

"You know, I've never been in the world of the living or the soul society before. How is it there?"

The next few hours we walked aimlessly through Las Noches. I told her about the two worlds and she showed me where the different barracks of the Espada were while telling me about the ten strongest Arrancar.

We had a great day… or night… it was hard to tell with the scenery always looking the same. When we were fatigued I walked back to my room with a smile on my lips.

I had a Hollow as a comrade… Who would have thought?

* * *

"Starrk, I'm back!" Lilynette called out as soon as she opened the door and jumped on the first Espada's stomach, waking him up with a groan.

"Lilynette… get off me" he grumbled trying to push her away but she stayed sitting on him.

"I had a really great time with that soul reaper. Did you ever heard of food called sweats? Apparently they are very popular among soul reapers and humans and really tasty. Starrk, can we go to the world of the living and get some sweats?" she blabbered joyfully while the Espada covered his eyes with his forearm, sighing.

"Be quiet Lilynette. And no, we won't go to the world of the living just for some sweats."

"But it wouldn't be only for sweats! I want to see skyscrapers and colorful dresses and real coyotes and lights and-"

Starrk shut her irritating voice out of his mind and closed his eyes.

That soul reaper… She seemed to be so different than he would have thought soul reapers would be. They were supposed to hate Hollows. They were enemies by nature. And yet she had smiled at him, compared him to a _soul reaper_ _captain_ (!) and had spent hours with Lilynette, telling her about the world of the living and the soul society. Did she do it just because she was bored? Did she fake the friendliness simply because she didn't want them as enemies? Did she try to get more information about Lord Aizen and the Espada out of Lilynette? Or… or did she do it because of a complete different, selfless reason? Could it really be that she meant what she had said, about being comrades?

No, even though she was banned from Soul Society she still seemed to be attached to the soul reaper world, other than Lord Aizen and the other two.

"Hey Starrk, are you listening to me?!" the little Arrancar yelled and punched him in the face.

"Stop it" he said sighing, catching her arm before she could punch him once more.

She frowned by seeing his thoughtful expression. "What is it?" she asked titling her head to the side.

He kept quiet for a minute and then said: "Lilynette, I want you to not hang around with the soul reaper anymore. Don't get too attached to her, after all she's still an enemy and we have to be careful."

"But Starrk…"

"Please Lilynette."

She hesitated but then grumbled "Fine" and stood up from his stomach to sit down on one of the pillows. Sighing Starrk closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. That soul reaper woman surely was trouble.

* * *

Unnoticed to Lilynette and Akane, they both had been watched during part of their tour.

"Hey, wasn't that Coyote Starrk's Fracción? What was she doing with that soul reaper?" a dark-skinned woman with wavy brown hair asked frowning.

"It seems like they were getting along well" a green haired Arrancar answered, holding her hand covered by a long sleeve against her mouth.

"They better shouldn't" a woman with short blue hair and two different eyes said. "She's a damn soul reaper, which alone is reason enough to slash her up!"

"Not everyone is as violent and rude as you are, Apacci" the long sleeved woman said calmly.

"Shut up Sung-Sun!" Apacci yelled angrily, glaring at the other Arrancar.

"I wonder what Lord Aizen plans on doing with her" the dark-skinned woman said. "She doesn't seem to want to follow him, so what is the use in keeping her alive?"

"That's what I mean!" Apacci exclaimed. "That bitch would be better off dead."

"That can still happen. Nnoitra won't back away that quickly and Grimmjow also wants to have a death match with her."

"They are all barbarians" Sung-Sun said sighing. "If Lord Aizen decides to keep her he must have his reasons. They better shouldn't try to interfere."

"Why not?" Apacci asked grinning. "At least then there would be two less assholes running around."

"Yeah and it would be one less if you would finally die from your brain lack."

"What was that Mila Rose?!" she growled, glaring at the dark-skinned Arrancar who only smirked.

"Enough" a calm voice said from behind them. All three of them turned their heads to look at the blonde haired and green eyed Espada whom lower face was covered by the collar of her jacket.

"We have to respect Lord Aizen's action in bringing that soul reaper to Hueco Mundo but we shouldn't forget that she's an enemy. Getting involved in Lord Aizen's business wouldn't be wise."

"Don't worry Lady Halibel, we won't getting attached to a soul reaper unlike Starrk's Fracción" Sung-Sun said. "However, there's still a chance that these two brainless barbarians will still approach her in a rage of uncontrolled fury."

"Fuck you Sung-Sun!" Mila Rose and Apacci yelled in union.

Ignoring the quarrel of her Fracciónes Halibel turned to look at the direction of where the soul reaper's room must be. Why did Starrk let his Fracción be so foolish? Didn't he know that growing attachment to a soul reaper would only lead to a great sacrifice?

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Captain Kenpachi Zeraki

**I recently had a very great idea regarding this story. It will move into a more violent bloody angst direction and some characters might even die so be prepared!**

**This chapter though is mostly a flash back, I hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captain Kenpachi Zeraki**

I stayed for what felt like an eternity in my room. At some time the Arrancar servant girl came, brought me food and some new clothes which were at least decent that time so I dressed into them and threw my old ones away.

I hoped that Lilynette would come and visit me but she didn't. Maybe she fell asleep along Coyote Starrk, or changed her opinion over me. To say that I didn't mind was a lie because I really did like her.

At that point I even wouldn't have anything against Grimmjow showing up and having a sparring match with me but of course he didn't and let me suffer in my boredom. Adding to my misery, I already have finished my book so there was absolutely nothing that I could do. At some point I got lost in thoughts, mainly about my soul reaper days.

_"Enter!" I slid the door open, walked in and stopped in front of Yamamoto's desk, kneeling on the floor. He didn't say anything but waited for me to speak up which I did._

_"Head Captain, I came here to ask you for something. I'm glad and thankful that I was permitted to join the 13 court guard squads and Captain Aizen is a good captain whom I respect" – yeah, I lied straight into the face of the famous Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto without even blinking – "However, lately I think that I might not fit into squad five as well as I thought."_

_"What do you mean by that?" he asked with his strong, authorial voice. His powerful aura was hanging like a cloud over the room. Even though it wasn't dark or suffocating it still made me feel uncomfortable every time I had to be near him but my face stayed straight and I pushed aside all nervousness. I had to pull that through with as much confidence as possible._

_"I mean, that I would like to change squads. Like I said, squad five is wonderful but… it's too peaceful. I mean, I'm not necessarily fund of fighting but my Zanpakuto is and when I once get involved into a battle I do enjoy it. I don't think that I fit to be the lieutenant of squad five." This time I hadn't lied. I simply left some facts out, the major points of why I wanted to leave Aizen's squad. I knew that he was watching me, trying to make me show him my abilities, studying me, having a close eye on me. It was unnerving and uncomfortable, like there were always spiders crawling up your skin, making you shiver._

_"And in what squad would you like to go?" Nothing in his voice let me know whether he would allow me to change squads or not._

_"Squad eleven, sir." To be honest I never had liked that squad. The soul reapers there were too violent, rude and brain-lacking. However, it was the only squad that would reason my desire to leave Aizen's squad. After all my Doubutsukage had its blood-thirsty moments and I couldn't say that I always tried to avoid fighting. I was training hard to become stronger and seeing my disrespectful attitude that I had managed to control during my soul reaper days quite well in my opinion, I did fit into the squad._

_"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" I looked directly into his eyes._

_"Yes, I am sure."_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes before continuing to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly I looked to my right just to see someone standing in the doorway. I jumped slightly and sat up.

The person was a woman, the only one under the Espada, with short messy blonde hair, green eyes, a jacket which collar covered her nose and mouth and just hid her breasts, leaving her belly bare. She had crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at me with eyes I couldn't read.

"Eh… excuse me… Can I help you?" I asked slightly uncomfortable, wondering how long she already had been standing there.

The Arracar, Halibel was her name if I remember correctly and according to Lilynette she was the third Espada, slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you talk that much with Starrk's Fracción?" she asked in a demanding voice.

I tilted my head, a little bit confused of why she would ask me this, but I answered: "She was a great company. Why, is there something wrong?"

She was quiet, only studied me with her green intelligent eyes. She clearly was a strong, authoritarian person and I didn't want to get on her bad side so I kept my mouth shut despite of the questions I had, and instead waited for her to speak which she finally did.

"Keep away from them if you know what's good. Also you should keep a distance from the other Espada and Arrancar as well. You're a soul reaper, we're Hollows. Interaction will only lead to suffering." And with that she turned and left the room before I could say anything else.

Great… What did she mean with that? It felt like there had been another, deeper meaning in these words, something like a hidden warning.

I sighed deeply and lay back down on my mattress and soon got dragged into my memories once again.

_"What's the meaning of this?" Kenpachi Zeraki, captain of the eleventh squad, asked annoyed while Aizen looked at me frowning. The three of us were standing in Yamamoto's office while he stood in front of us, radiating this powerful aura of his._

_"Lieutenant Akane Kudo came to me earlier this day to request a change in squads."_

_"Why?" Aizen asked and real surprise appeared in his brown eyes, making me suppress a smirk._

_"I'm sorry Captain Aizen, I do respect you and I enjoyed the time in squad five as your lieutenant but I just think that squad eleven would suit me better."_

_"Huh?" Zaraki looked at me from the corner of his left eyes. _

_"Regarding the fact that she indeed seems to have some troubles according to your reports, Captain Aizen, I decided to consider this change. However, as you know it's not to me to decide." He looked at Aizen and then Zaraki. _

_I almost growled. So in order to make possible future announcements regarding Aizen's plan from me unbelievable, that bastard did report some faked misbehaviors of mine._

_"No way I'll let a former member of the gentle and peaceful squad five join my squad eleven, especially not a woman" Zaraki said and already turned to leave. From the corners of my eyes I saw Aizen relaxing slightly and the start of a smile tugged at his lips._

_"Why don't you let me at least have a chance, Captain Zaraki?" I asked drawing my sword. "I know how much you love to fight. Let me proof you that I feel the same way. Also, may I remind you that your lieutenant is also a woman?" He stopped and looked at me from over his shoulder. _

_"Yachiru is an exception. So you really want to fight me, woman? Okay…" He completely turned and pulled his robes open so that his bare chest was revealed. Wickedly he grinned at me. "If you will be able to cut me and make me happy with a good fight, I'll reconsider it. If not, you can go back to your pussy squad."_

_"Head Captain, I'm not sure if that is really a good-" _

_I didn't let Aizen finish his sentence but charged at Zaraki, my Zanpakuto already in its shikai state. I couldn't lose here. I had to make him take me into his squad, away from Aizen, or it would not only be one big embarrassment._

_"Piranha." I flash stepped right in front of him though Zaraki didn't do anything to stop me, and cut through his flesh. Blood spilled out of the wound. It wasn't as big and deep as I had wanted it to be but I had been able to cut him. _

_The crimson liquid dropped down from my blade onto the ground and I already could feel the adrenaline rushing through my system, the anticipation of a bloody fight rising in my body. _

_Zaraki looked down at his wounded chest and then grinned widely at me._

_"You actually cut me… Very well, let's see what you can do, woman." With that he drew his own sword._

_"Both of you take that foolish battle elsewhere but don't dare to destroy anything!" Yamamoto called out. Aizen looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't give him the chance and flesh stepped away, followed by the strong spiritual pressure of the eleventh captain._

_We settled at a field at the outskirts of Seiretei where no one would disturb us. Without a pause we clashed our blades again. This time I didn't even try to suppress the blood lust but went along with it. I needed it in order to proof myself worthy. _

_Going at Zaraki with the actual intention to kill him I didn't hold back once. I was still struggling against his brute violent force though and quickly he had infected several wounds on my body._

_Pushing back I pierced my shadow with my Zanpakuto. "Bankai. Ikite Iru (alive, living), Doubutsukage. Wolf." My shadow rose from the ground, swallowed my sword and took the form of a wolf standing next to me._

_"You won't win just because it's now two against one" Zaraki said smirking, his eyes sparkling with the lust to fight. _

_"It won't happen because of numbers…" I said and then let my shadow wolf charge at him. Of course he cut through it but you can't really cut through a shadow, that's why it retook its form right after and ripped open Zaraki's side with its teeth. _

_"Anaconda." The giant long animal snaked up at Zeraki from behind and wrapped its body around him, binding him and keeping him from using his sword. Hissing the anaconda slowly squeezed more and more air out of his lungs while cracking some bones. The captain though only laughed._

_"Well, that's some fun" he said coughing up blood. Suddenly his spiritual energy increased and Doubutsukage was forced to let him go and retreat or else it would have been damaged by the pure force and intensity of his power. Laughing madly he lifted his arm and removed the eye patch._

_"I have to admit, you're good woman if you even brought me so far to remove that thing."_

_If I had thought that his spiritual pressure had been powerful before, it was no comparison to what he was radiating now. _This_ was the power of a captain who had been able to kill his predecessor._

_My body was shaking. I had to put all my strength together to not fall on my knees. Sweat was running down my skin. Fear started to take over._

_"Why are you shaking like this? Aren't you as tough as you pretended to be?" _

_He was right… I couldn't shake, I couldn't show weakness. I had to continue fighting him until I would end up lying beaten on the ground, unable to move, or until he'd kill me. I wouldn't back away. I wouldn't let myself be intimidated by this monstrous aura. I had to do this._

_Taking a deep breath to calm myself I straightened up and faced him once again. The disappointment in his face immediately changed into anticipation._

_"Let's see how long you can keep up without me holding back my powers anymore." A pillar of bright yellow light shot into the sky._

_I narrowed my eyes. That was it…_

_"Condor." The giant bird rose into the sky. I put all of my remaining power into its form and let it fly straight at Zeraki, engulfing everything in darkest shadows._

_The last thing I heard was Zaraki's crazy maniac laugh before our two forces clashed together and engulfed everything around us in bright and dark light. The shockwave hit me with full force and pushed me back, sending me flying. I felt how my skin cut open, felt my bones and limbs breaking, felt the blood splashing all around me. _

_When I came to again I was lying on the ground. Everything hurt. I couldn't move. My ears were ringing. _

_It took several moments until I could hear the faint high voice of someone yelling. _

_"Kenny! Kenny, are you okay?" Groaning I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Even if it was just a small movement it sent waves of pain throughout my body._

_Not too far away Kenpachi Zeraki was standing, his sword in his right hand which hang limply at his side. His body was covered in wounds. A great puddle of blood was collecting underneath him, his clothes were tattered, and he breathed heavily. Next to him Yachiru, the small pink haired lieutenant, was standing, staring up at him with worried big eyes. _

_"That was a good fight, woman. I really had fun." Chuckling he left the battlefield but the pink haired girl appeared in front of me, bending down and smiling brightly._

_"You made Kenny happy, that's good! I'm sure he will allow you to enter our squad!" She laughed lightly and then hopped after her captain to jump up, clinging to his bloody shoulder._

Yachiru had been right. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki had acknowledged and welcomed me in his squad right after I got out of the hospital. I got the seat of the fourth officer which had been empty and since then I had fought alongside the most violent and rude squad members of the thirteen court guard squads.

But I had escaped Aizen's grasp for a while. That was until he had approached me on a warm sunny day when I just had gone to buy some stuff.

_"You surely look good, Akane. It seems like changing to Zaraki's squad was the better choice after all." I didn't even turn to look at my former captain but continued walking down the street which was crowded with soul reapers who were enjoying the day._

_"Oh, so now you're ignoring us? How mean of you" Gin said chuckling and quickened his pace so that he now was walking next to me. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and before I could react we were standing in an alley, with Kaname standing behind me, Aizen in front of me and Gin leaning against the wall, his wide grin plastered on his face._

_I narrowed my eyes at them and my hand went to the hilt of my sword. _

_"What do you want?" I hissed. Aizen just smiled at me. _

_"The plan is making its progress and the next step would be you." I frowned._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You will leave Soul Society in the next three days and never come back."_

_"Tsk yeah sure… Like I would listen to you" I growled, making Gin chuckle._

_"Who said we would give you a choice?"_

_"You surely heard already that after your depart Momo became my new lieutenant. The two of you always got along quite well. You should know that during battles there always happen to be collateral damage..."_

_"Then you should know that I and Hitsugaya will rip you apart if you hurt Momo" I said as calm as I could. I wouldn't let myself being chased away by them that easily._

_"The fact aside that neither of you would be able to even touch me, there are still so many other people who could get seriously damaged during a cross fire. Could you really live knowing that I was forced to hurt them just because of your uncooperative stubbornness?"_

_I knew I had lost the moment he brought Momo and my other friends into it. I never would risk them being dragged into this whole mess and Aizen knew it._

_So in the end I left, believing the lie he told me, about not hurting anyone as long as I wouldn't get in between his business anymore. _

_I've been such a naïve fool. _

* * *

**Next chapter our favorite panther will appear again. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Eternal Tag

**Chapter 9: Eternal Tag**

I was still bored when the door opened and two Arrancar girls I've never seen before entered. I looked up at them, suppressing a yawn.

The right girl had black hair she had in two pony tails at each side of her head, a pink right eye while the left one was surrounded by her mask and she showed for my liking way too much skin.

The other girl was blonde; she had a green eye while her mask was around her right eye.

"Look what we've got here, Melony…" the pink-eyed girl said smirking while glaring at me. "So that's the bitch Lord Aizen keeps around… She doesn't look that special."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked confused at the sudden rudeness in her voice. Did I piss these two off too? I didn't remember ever meeting them.

"No, but you should!" the black haired Arrancar hissed, taking a step forward. She now was looking at me with visible hate and rage in her eye. "We are Loly and Melony and we're Lord Aizen's most trustworthy and loyal servants!"

I only stared at her, with my mouth slightly open. What the hell was her problem?

"Loly…" the other girl who had stayed at the entrance, unsure and slightly nervous, tried to say but her partner interrupted her.

"Lock the door behind you Melony… We'll teach that bitch a lesson for messing with Lord Aizen and getting in our way!"

The blonde girl gulped but did as she was told and walked to Loly's side. Meanwhile I had stood up from my bed.

"So let me get that straight…" I started to say in trying to understand the situation I've brought myself in without even knowing. "You two are Aizen's fangirls and are mad at me because one, I am Aizen's prisoner and two, he shows me more attention than to any of you… right?"

"You bitch!" Loly screamed and lunged at me. Guess I was right…

I dodged her punch and held her fists while she glared at me.

"Melony, now!"

I managed to jump out of the way just in time as the zero shot through the room. Then Loly was at my side and grabbed my hair. I yelped as she was about to pull my scalp along with my hair. It freaking hurt! She threw me to the ground and was about to kick me but I blocker her foot.

"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!" I wasn't an expert in kido but the ball of red energy still threw the Arrancar girl away from me. Adrenaline was now rushing through my veins, the blood boiled inside of my body. I drew my zanpakuto and faced the two girls.

"You're so naïve… You know, the reason why Aizen doesn't pay you any attention is not because of me… It's because of he doesn't care for his minions. For him you're nothing but replaceable tools."

"I told you to shut your shitty mouth, bitch!" Loly screamed in rage. Even the other girl glared now at me hatefully. "You have no idea what you're talking about! We own his respect! He chose us to serve him! He gave us this power as a present! I'll make you pay you filthy whore!"

I snorted. "Says the one who is dressed like this…"

Loly suddenly had a dagger in her hand, a wicked grin on her face. I was about to activate my shikai when suddenly the door was broken down and the red light of a zero illuminated the room. I blinked and stared through the rising dust at the outlines of the visible figure in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Like me the two girls also recognized the voice. Melony immediately backed off from the door while Loly turned to Grimmjow, yelling: "Get out of here! That's our business!"

In a blink of an eye he was at her side, raising his hand. The slap sent her flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn annoying bitch" he growled.

"Loly! Damn it Grimmjow, you'll pay for this!" the blond Arrancar yelled, already forming a zero. Grimmjow only smirked at her.

"Come on, try it…"

Before she could though I was behind her and hit the back of her head. The zero disappeared and she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Why did you do that bitch?" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at me.

"Why are you here?" I counter-asked, returning the glare.

I had no idea why I had done this. Maybe because I knew that Melony would be hurt badly if she had tried to attack the Espada, maybe because I felt pity for them for admiring the wrong guy, maybe because I didn't blame them but Aizen for this mess.

We glared at each other for some time until he turned his head to the door. "Damn, someone's coming" he muttered.

Before I could reply he had grabbed me by my shirt and was already dragging me out of the room and through the corridors. Suddenly we were standing outside of Las Noches, in the desert, with a black sky and a big moon above us.

"What the hell…?! What exactly are you doing, Grimmjow?" I asked him in a hiss.

"I was bored and want to kill something." For a second my blood ran cold and I stared at him wide-eyed. Did he drag me out here to kill me?

But then he laughed. "You should see your face… priceless! I'm not planning on fucking kill you… yet. I'm about to hunt down some hollows and you will accompany me so either you come or I'll drag you with me."

I was sure that Aizen didn't know about the little trip; and if he did know he surely wasn't agreeing on it. Maybe that was the reason why I just shrugged and flash stepped as quickly as I could away from the palace before one of Aizen's henchmen could catch us and bring me back into the boring room. Who knew, maybe I could even find a way how to get out of Hueco Mundo. Maybe I could convince Grimmjow to help me. After all he wasn't fund of Aizen either.

We stopped. The palace was still in visible sight, dominating over the surrounding area. However, from Las Noches one couldn't see us anymore. For that we were already too far away.

"Grimmjow?" I carefully asked when we started walking in normal pace through the desert.

He didn't even turn to look at me but only 'hm'ed, signaling that he heard me.

"What keeps you in Aizen's presence? Why don't you leave Las Noches and do what you want instead of receiving orders?" He shrugged.

"I can proof my strength here. Why should I bother around with some low-class Hollows when I've got here stronger opponents I can defeat?"

"So you want to stay with Aizen under all costs?"

He turned around to face me with a frown. "Listen, I don't like that ass. In fact, I'd be happy to punch the shit out of him and someday I will do that but for now I stay. Got that? And now stop bothering me or I'll make you shut up."

"Hey, you were the one who brought me here!"

Grimmjow only grumbled something I couldn't understand and showed me his back. I followed him, thinking. The sixth Espada could be my first alley in the fight against Aizen. I just needed to bring him on my side.

"Grimmjow?" I asked after a while innocently when I hoped he had calmed down enough for not killing me the moment I opened my mouth.

"Hm?" was the only reply I got. He didn't even turn his head.

"If I'd decided to escape from Hueco Mundo, would you stand in my way and stop me for Aizen or help me?"

"I wouldn't stop you for that bastard. I'd stop you to finish our last fight. I still want to see all your abilities, soul reaper." I groaned.

"Aw come on! And what if you could come with me? Then you would have enough chances to fight me on the way but wouldn't act in Aizen's favor!" I smiled brightly because of my brilliant idea.

He stopped and turned to look at me, thinking about my words.

"You really want to get away, huh?"

"Of course I do! But I know that I can't do it alone. So, are you in?" I asked, holding my hand out to him. He eyed it skeptically but then snorted and continued walking. I cursed under my breath.

"Do you know who else could have something against Aizen?" I asked him next. The more allies I could get the better. And I still wasn't sure if the blue haired Espada was fond of my plan or not.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I just know that that old fart Barragan seems to have a grudge against him. The others I have no idea about."

I frowned. "That wasn't much."

He glared at me angrily "We do not exactly have that much to do with each other… except for the fucking meetings."

"Okay" I said with a sigh. "Then I will ask that Barragan when we get back... Seeing as you don't seem to want to get away from Aizen…" I glanced at him but he only shot me an angry glare.

"Sure whatever… But fist let's kill some hollows."

"Why are you so drifted to kill them anyway? I mean they are hollows just like you."

He glanced at me, snoring. "So you say you won't ever kill a soul reaper?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to do it." A least not until I'd activate my shikai.

"And what's with Aizen?"

"He's a perception!"

"Yeah sure…" I growled at him, making him smirk.

We walked out into the desert, Grimmjow with his sword in his hand and a wicked expression on his face. Suddenly I heard someone approaching us, crying and yelling. I stopped and turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Move it bitch." Grimmjow growled but I didn't listen to him. In some distance I saw sand swirling into the air. Two figures and a giant worm-like creature were chasing a small girl who was running away from them, crying bloody murder.

I watched the scene frowning. Grimmjow did the same but then his frown turned into a wide malicious grin and he was about to draw his sword. Before he could do anything though I flash stepped in front of the approaching group, pushed the girl behind me and pointed Doubutsukage at the three attackers.

"What do you think you're doing chasing a little girl?" I growled.

They slithered to a halt and stared at me. The giant worm just made an undefined noise.

"We're playing eternal tag of course" the girl from behind me answered, stepping to the two others. She was dressed in a cloth that covered her whole body, with a hoody that she now took off, revealing a mask that was cracked. Her tears had stopped; she now looked up at me confused.

"Eternal tag?" I asked and she nodded grinning widely, with her mouth hanging slightly open. "But you were running away from them crying…"

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun without Nel crying. Nel's a maso-kiss" she whispered to me chuckling.

"You mean masochist?"

"Yes!" She then kneeled down in front of me, bowing several times while saying: "Nel's so sowwy if you got worried but Nel never thought someone could misunderstand our eternal game of tag. And we've got nothing else to do in Hueco Mundo." The worm again made some noise and Nel jumped up, pointing at the persons behind her: "Right, Nel almost forgot to introduce: I'm the Arrancar Nel Tu and these are my buddies…"

She pointed to her right. "I'm Nel's brother Pesche."

She pointed to her left. "I'm Nel's brother Dondochakka, don't cha know!"

"And last but not least our pet Bawabawa" she said pointing at the worm with the wide smile still on her face. "And together we are-!" They all together yelled out three different answers while taking weird poses.

Blinking several times I stared at them baffled. The group started immediately to discuss under themselves which version of introduction they should take.

"They're freaking weird." Grimmjow meant sweat dropping.

"Who and what are you?" the girl, Nel, suddenly asked us. She especially looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You don't look like an Arrancar because you don't have such an awesome broken mask."

"I'm Akane Kudo, a former soul reaper" I introduced myself, smiling kindly. That kid was so cute…! Weird, but cute.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the sixth Espada" he answered like he didn't care.

"Y-You're an E-Espada and… and an s-soul re-reaper?" Nel said with sudden wide horrified eyes, pointing at us with a shaking finger. Her brothers and pet stared also at us with their jaws hitting the sand.

"Yes… But we're not here to hurt you" I said quickly, smiling down at her but she only stumbled back, staring with terrified eyes from me to Grimmjow. "Isn't that right, Grimmjow?" I asked him with a sweet voice as I noticed him staring at the girl like she was his prey. But he only shrugged.

"Just get out of my way or I'll kill you."

"You're not helping" I growled and then turned back to the Arrancars who were running around screaming in fear, yelling: "Oh, they are bad guys, they're gonna kill us!" "They are bad guys!" "They will kill us, don't cha know!"

"What the fuck…?" I mumbled, completely taken back.

"They're driving me nuts. Maybe I just should kill them" Grimmjow mumbled.

"No you don't!" I hissed. That little girl was too cute!

"Hey listen you four" I called out, getting their attention. "We're not here to kill you. And we're not the bad guys. Well, at least not me."

They stared at us for a moment suspiciously and then stuck their heads together again to discuss something quietly.

"This is getting too bizarre. I'm out of here, searching some serious prey I can kill" Grimmjow said and turned to walk away. "But don't dare trying to run off soul reaper or I'll drag you back!"

The moment Grimmjow had disappeared the three 'siblings' were turning to face me again. I have no idea if they realized that Grimmjow had disappeared during their discussion but they acted like nothing had happened.

Nel stepped toward me, grinning up to me with her open mouth and closed eyes. "Mrs-former-soul reaper" she said sweetly "if you're really not a bad guy Nel would like you to play a game of eternal tag with Nel and my brothers…"

I stared at her puzzled. They were definitely up to something but how could one refuse to such a cute little Arrancar girl…

"Well eh-"

"Here I come!" she yelled and before I could totally agree she jumped toward me with a yell. I was too baffled to react and suddenly she was past me – with my katana in her little hands.

"Hey, give it back!" I screamed but she only ran away laughing loudly and almost maniac-like.

"Tag me if you can!"

I cursed but chased after her. Suddenly the ground was shaking and when I turned my head the others of the group were running behind me, stretching their hands out to me laughing. I squeaked and ran a tad faster.

In front of me Nel still gripped my poor Doubutsukage while crying waterfalls again.

* * *

**I loved writing that chapter! Nel's so cute and funny. What do you think?**

**Also I realized that this story turned into a direction I didn't want. Nothing goes against humor but I actually wanted this to be a dark story. That's why this chapter will be for some time the last humorous one. Now this fanfic will contain more violence, blood and psycho-terror. Because Aizen is about to get serious so be prepared…**

**And review!**


End file.
